Lost Love Found
by wolf girl molly
Summary: A story that is about a halfling and her lost love. I might change the rating later but for now is T. DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Lost Love Found Before Love was Lost

**A/N: This has been done before and I do not own the charaters of Twilight. I only own a few twist that I add in it.**

**Prologue**

1890

Carilse please take care of Isabella Marie. Let her chose her last name when she is older," Charile said to his good friend, Carilse Cullen.

"Charile what are you going to do," Carisle asked.

"Go to find my wife and ask her way she lied to me about loving me," Charile said, as he ran off into the woods.

"Carisle, you know that Phil is going to kill him if he does that," Esme said.

Carisle looks at the little girl in his arms, only a few days old now she looked at him with eyes that said it all she knew what was happening around her and she did not look like a new born but a baby of a few months old.

"I know Esme but he needs to know why and he does not want to live with out Renee. We knew this would happen if she died he would want to be killed but she lived and became a vampire like us. Only she did not really love him but the ideal of becoming a vampire and she ran to the one she did love and to change him. She did not even want this child that we are now her only family for neither Chairle or Renee will come back here to raise her. Esme we have one more daughter," Carisle said as he handed the little girl to his wife and mate. At that time their two daughters, both adopted, ran up.

"Carisle, is that Chairle and Renee's child? She is so cute, did Chairle take Renee out for a hunt and brought you the child to take care of for a while," Alice said. She could see the future but not when it came to this child.

"She is cute, do you think they would mind if we dressed her up," Rose asked.

"No, Alice, Charile is not taking Renee out for a hunt she left him once she was done with the change. She is now trying to change the man she really loved and Chairle is trying to get answers from her, he won't be comming back since she does not love him, he wants to die," Carisle told his daughters.

"So, the two of you have a new little sister, Isabella Maire," Esme said to them.

"We should go after Charile, he does not need to die because of Renee's lies," Alice said.

"No, Alice, he would be unhappy for the rest of his long life not even this child could keep him happy," Esme said, as she watched the child sleep in her arms and was shocked when she noticed that the child looked older than she did when she was handed to her. "Carisle is it my imagination or does she seem older," Esme said.

"You are right she does look older than she did just a few minutes ago, I think in just a few weeks she may look like a child years older than she really is," Carisle said.

1918

Chicago, IL

"Nurse Isabella, tell me the truth do you think my son will die from the Spanish Influizama," Elizabthe Masan ask me, Isabella Maire Swan/Cullen.

"I fear all of you might die of it Mrs. Masan, but we will do everything that we can to save you and your family," I tell her.

"If you cannot save me and my husbaned then save my son. He is to nice to die at such a young age and he has fallen for you I wish the two of you had meet sooner," Mrs. Masan said as she lost concisene for the last time.

"Carisle, I fear that we have lost her," I tell my adopted dad.

"As well as her husbaned he just passed, all that is left is their son," Carisle told me.

"Carisle she wants him to live please change him," I ask him.

"All right tomorrow I will change him I will talk to the other vampire doctor here to look over him until then I need to hunt first Bella," Carisle said.

"Fine, but please do not let him die," I tell him.

"I cannot promisse you that but I will talk with the other vamp if it looks like he will pass when I am gone then he is to change him and teach him this life style," Carisle tells me.

"Fine, I will stay with him tonight," I tell him.

"No, Bella you have been here far longer than you should have been and you need to hunt as well," Carisle told me.

"Fine, but let me visit him at least," I ask.

"All right go see him," Carisle said.

I walk to where Edward A. Masan Jr. lays in a cot. He looks so peaceful and I hate to think of what he might think of me once he knows what I am.

"Hello, Edward, how do you feel right now," I ask as he opened his emralde green eyes that I have fallen for.

"I feel terable right now how are my parents," he asks me.

"I fear that your fatehr is gone and you mother might not make it pass the night," I tell him, he can tell when I lie to him so I do not lie to him.

"What about me then will I live or die like them," he asks.

"I fear you might not last to much longer but we will do everything we can to save you," I tell him.

"In other words I will die soon to. Do not lie to me Nurse Isabella I can tell when you are," he said with a small laugh. I would do anything to save him but I cannot change humans like a full vampire. That was the last time I saw thouse green eyes for he passed that night and the other vampire doctor left town afraid of my anger.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had to do some things that might make some mad later on in the story just a warning before it happens.**

Chapter 1

2012

Today is my 122th birthday, my father Charile Swan is dead and my mother Renee is a human drinker with her mate Phil Weston, the man she left my father for, the one that changed her into a vampire to live the Vegetarian lifestyle. I live that life style and even though she is still around I refuse to talk to her or her mate.

I sit here in the living room in jeans and t-shirt flipping through the chanels on tv with over a thousand chanels you would think that I could find something to watch. I stop on the news and see that the world is full of crime.

Muders, robberies, muggings, and more, why do humans do this to themselves? I am a vampire-human-hybrid and I do not kill humans to live. I am a Vegetarian lifestyle, meaning I do not feed on humans but animals for blood. I am living with four other vampires that live this life style and I am proud of them for doing so.

Most vamipers live off humans, they hunt every few days. The vampires that hunt the most are the Volturi the rulers of our kind. Aro Volturi, Marcus Volturi, Caius Volturi, Jasper Volturi, Emmett Volturi, and Edward Volturi.

I still find it hard to stomac the fact that the vampire prince the Bad Boy of our would looks so much like my Edward. The one I lost back in 1918 all most a hundred years ago. I wish I had begged more with Carisle to change him that night, then I would not be alone in the world at times like this. I wish that they had let me go the the Volturi to be killed. At least then I would not have to watch as a vampire that looks like my Edward use girls like sex toys and then toss them away like garbage.

I miss my Edward, he was the one for me, I know it. Now I will live the rest of my long life alone. Just like my sisters, Rose had met a human in Tenesse that became a snack for a bear; Alice had had a vision of her mate but he was killed we believe by another vampire since she can no longer see his future. So me and my sisters will forever be alone in this life but they say that there is still hope for some humans are reborn into another life after they die and they will find them then. I do not think that will happen for me. When my phone rings _The Other Side_ by _Alana Grace, _one of the songs that fit my life.

_I found the poison under my skin  
>Creeping in slowly feeding everything<br>I feel so close yet so far away  
>Staring at life this prison of sheltering<br>it's killing me..._

_I-I-I wanna break free from these walls  
>And say goodbye-ay-ay to the feelings that I've known before<br>I try-ay-ay to fight back the urge to hideaway  
>and let it, let it, let it open my eyes<br>to the other side_

_The glass it's breaking, I'm not afraid  
>The noise it's making is taking my breath away<br>This water is cold but I'm not alone  
>And something's moving underneath my feet<br>it's sinking me..._

_I-I-I wanna break free from these walls  
>And say goodbye-ay-ay to the feelings that I've known before<br>I try-ay-ay to fight back the urge to hideaway  
>and let it, let it, let it open my eyes<br>to the other side_

_Ooo-oo  
>Floating away on a star<br>Passing through clouds and rose colors  
>Oh...starting over<br>I'm never coming down_

_I...I...I...  
>I...I...I...<em>

_It's killing me, just set me free  
>Set me free!<em>

"Hello," I answer.

"Bella, I was just calling to let you know that we will be gone for a few days. We have decided to go to Isle Esme for a while and wanted to know if you wanted to come," Esme said, her and Carisle had gone hunting to day and I stayed at the house having hunted yester day. Alice and Rose are shopping in New York this week on the story of visiting collages in the area.

"No, I will stay here, the two of you need time off on your own. Do not worry about me, I can take care of myself for a few day or years even," I joke with her.

"I know but I still hate leaving you alone like this," Esme said.

"Go I will be fine," I tell her.

"All right but do not distroy the house like last time," Esme warned. Last time they left me alone I was attacked by a vampire, I took care of him and his mate but it distroyed the house.

"If I am attacked by a vampire I will run to the wolves screaming and they can deal with the vampire for me," I tell her, for I am the only one of our family that is not feared by the wolves and they do not mind me near their land or my scent.

"Do that if attacked but do not let them near you, Bella," Esme said.

"I know, have fun and bye," I say.

"Bye," I hear both Esme and Carisle say as I hung up the phone.

They never have time alone any more not since I tried to go to the Volturi to be killed once again in the 40s when I was depressed over lossing my Edward. I still am but I do not let them know that. If they knew then I would never be left alone. I still remember that day when I last saw him and I still cry over that day. Maybe I should explaine the diffrences between me and my family.

One, I still have a heart beat along with a pusle. Two, I can eat human food but I only like sweets. Three, my eyes are brown not red or gold. Four, I am not as strong as them. Five, I can sleep where they cannot sleep. Six, I can be hurt like a human but nothing penatrates my skin but what can penatrate a full vampire's skin. Seven, I glow not sparkel like a vampire. There might be more but that is all that we have found so far. Also that I am the only one of my kind that we know of that is.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!

The sounds I wake up to my alarm clock going off and me throughing it against my wall. Joy, another hole to fix in my wall before Esme and Carisle gets back. They have been gone for two days now and Alice and Rose will be back in four days. I only have three minutes to get ready for shcool and get to school at that. thanks to vampire speed I make it with two minutes to spare, I did not need to eat or anything it took me half a minute to get dressed and on the road to school. I do not live far from school at that and with my driving it only took half a minute to get here. Thank god that I have a police scanner and other police dectecting gear in my truck, not to mention items to stop the speed gun they use from picking me up. Or I would have had a ticket and my license taken away from me.

I get out and head to class and it is the same old thing today. Mike Newton stalked me. I was escorted from class to class by Eric Yorkie, like I was every day. And Tyler Crowley was holding my tray when I entered the cafeteria at mid-day. The same thing every day here since we moved here last year. Thank god the school year is all most over and I will be free for the summer. Just a month left to go and I have passed all of my classes and do not even have to be hear I have more money than the teachers in my own bank account that is with no help from Carisle or Esme. They have helped me but that is in a diffrent account than the one I am talking about.

On my way home I hear a wolf phase in the woods. Why would a wolf be hear in town at this hour? I park my truck in the drive and get out, run to where the wolf is and find that it is three of them. I reconize them as well the new ones that do not know me and have yet to be told of me as far as I know. I know a lot about wolves and I know that for some unknown reasion they cannot tell or even talk to each other in wolf form about me. They can all talk to one another in wolf form but they cannot stop one from hearing their thoughts. So, I find it strange that I cannot be told of in their thoughts.

"So, Leah what do you have for me," Jacob Black asked.

"This will kill him for sure," Leah Clearwater said with a laugh.

"I do not know if this is a good ideal," Seth Clearwater said, he is the youngest and quite possably the one wolf I could call a friendly wolf.

"A bullet? This is what you bring me Leah! How can a damn bullet kill a leech," Jacob asked in an angry tone.

"I made it from wolf tooth and claw with some vampire tooth and skin added in. It is faster than a vampire as well, and get this if it hits a vampires heart then the vampire will burst into flames. But it will only do that if it hits the vampires heart, a full vampire that is for I have heard that there is a thing called a half vampire," Leah tould him.

"I still say this is a bad ideal," Seath said.

"I think it will work out great and I can finaly kill that basterd, Edward Volturi," Jacob said.

"Just kill him so that we can get rid of all of the Volturi," Leah said.

"I will leave in a few days, that festival is comming up and then Aro will have no choice but to avenge his son," Jacob said.

At this all three phase and leave the area. I cannot let this happen I will not let this happen. Even if I cannot stand the guy he looks why to much like my Edward for me to stand bye and let him be killed. Also what if the fool Jacob was to phase after words then they would call Carisle and ask him for all the information on them and they would find out about me after all this time of me staying hidden.

Now what festival would he be talking about? He said it was in a few days. No, he could not mean Saint Marcus Festival would be occurring in a few days! Of course he would be going to that particular festival! More humans go to that shindig than any other party that is held in Volterra!

I have to stop him from killing Edward Volturi!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I skipped school to plan and I then thought of when he should leave and what to do. I beleive he will leave tomorrow, and get there the day of the festival real early in the morning. I set my alarm clock and go to sleep. This plan will work I know it will. That plan did not work, I sleeped through my alarm, never hire me for a privet dective I would never be able to catch the on comiting the crime.

So, here I am on a plane stuck between a wolf and a perv of an old man that will not stop staering at my boobs. His name tag reads "James" and he looks like he could use a shower. Jacob is all so staering at times as if unsure of me. I cannot even talk to him about his plan for the humans could become endangered from him.

I think back to Monday when I heard the plan well part of the plan anyway, I do not know how he plans to kill Edward Volturi at the festival. Nor do I know how he got that gun on the plane. I do know that this will be a long flight for I do not have the window seat and every time I have flown I have had to window seat but no I get squashed inbetween Jacob, the oversized wolf, and James, the perv of an old man that needs a shower. Not only that but Jacob is halfway into my seat because of his size.

Finaly we land and it is in the early morning here where it would be night back home. You can also tell that the fesfival will be today from the banners all over the place. I find a cheep hotal and it turns out to be the same one as Jacob, how is it that I seem to end up every where he tends to end up? My room is all so not to far from his and I have a hard time going to sleep because of his snoring, he sounds like a growling bear. I set my alarm for six so that I could stop him and then get out of town before I am found by the Volturi.

I thought that that plan would work, but it did not I got up on time but he had all ready left and was gone. He must have went to find food, wolves must eat a lot of food in one day as much as ten humans. So, I decide to try to find him, I do not find him. So, I have no choice but to go to the festivel and try to stop him there, something tells me that he will kill Edward Volturi at noon and it is 11:48 a.m. now.

I start to look for him in the crowd and get the feeling that I am being watched. I look for who it might be and see five vampire males stareing at me, it is at this point that I notice I am in the sun. I run to the shade and look back at them and see that most are no longer looking at me but three of them still are and I know one of them's face, it is Aro Volturi. I might have just been discovered by the Volturi now even before I found Jacob. It is now 11:58. I spot him and Edward Volturi. Up close I notice he realy does look a lot like my Edward. I can not let him die I lost my Edward and I will not let someone that could be his twin, if he had one that is, die. I try my best to get to Jacob but I see him pull the gun and I know I have no choice I have to jump in the line of fire to save this guy, so, I do just that.

I land gracefuly for once in my life, then I am hit by the bullet and I fall forward, down the stairs to the gates of Volturi Castle. I hear someone, one of the male vampires, yell "No," as I start to fall. For some reasion the voice sounds farmiler.

"Was that girl just shot?" A humen woman screams.

"Felix, fetch Rein, and will some one save that girl from the stairs if the bullet has not killed her it is the least we can do, and Jasper you and Demetri get Edward inside we cannot have any more bullets fired at him even if they will not hurt him. And some one calm that human women down her screaming is driving me mad," a cold voice said, one that I have heard over the phone once, the vioce of Aro Volturi.

"Why must I fetch the doc? She is dead allready any way I saw the shot it was in the heart," a voice said, I think it is Felix since he was the only one that was told to find someone.

"Jane find Rein, Felix find who shot at Edward and do not think that you will get away with disobying me," Aro said.

"Who in the hell did I hit that damn bloodsucker is still alive!" Jacob mumbles. Hey you did hit a vampire Jacob just not a full one, you hit me. I want to yell but think better of it. I am falling down the steps and each one breaks one of my bones as they hit. I have no clue how long I fell but I do know that I will not be able to open my mouth for if I do I will scream. Finally some vampire stops me from falling.

"Hey, she still has a pulse! She is still alive everyone! Hey, wake up little human I will not drink your blood," the vampire said, he sounds kind, which I find strange for I can tell he is built like a tank. His arms are huge but he is holding me with a teddybear like hold.

"Hey, can you keep a secret for me?" he asks as he hums a song not sure which one at the moment.

"I want to thank you for saving my cuz Edward, he might be a jerk at times but when he was changed he tried to find a young nurse but could not find the young nurse that he had a crush on to change her. He looked all over the north then went south and found me being snacked on by a bear and changed me. Later we found Jasper, my brother, he had been in the southen wars and ran away from them after haven been there for many years. We met him not long after he left his friends that had also been in the wars. He joined us for he had never meet anyone like us and he liked our company. Well once Edward gave up on finding his `angel of a nurse' as he called her, he wanted to die so he ran from us and managed to make it here before we caught up to him. But Aro liked his talent of mind reading and would not have him killed. That was when he changed into what he is today, but one thing strikes me as strange he has all these wemen falling over him, yet he wants nothing to do with them. He will not sleep with them and if he shows intrest in them then they end up as his next meal," Mr. Bear said, so Edward does not sleep around like I thought he did.

Mr. Bear was quite after this and I wish he would talk more for it gave me something to focus on other than the pain. Mr. Bear is a lot like the brother that I never had, for even though I do not realy know him I feel like I have known him for many years.

"Little human, I should let you know that I might be the only one other than the doc that could carry you right now. Your blood smells great and you are bleeding like mad. Yet, somehow you still have a pluse and you are still breathing. I know that the bullet hit your heart, most think I am not that smart but I am, I just chose to act the way I do. It is no fun to act smart, I tried to act as smart as I am and I got bored fast. I love to work on cars to, do you like cars? You look more like a book girl to me, but I do not know you, so I could be wrong," Mr. Bear said, he sounds like he could be good friends with Rose.

"Edward likes books as well, he also loves music. Do you like music? I wish you where awake little human," Mr. Bear said as I heard the doors to an elevater open. They have elevaters here in the castle? I did not know this, and I think that maybe Edward Volturi might not be as bad as I think now. And why does Mr. Bear not go vampire speed is he afraid that I would wake up and scream in firght?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do not hate me if there is bad grammer or a misspelled word in the story. I am not good with grammer or spelling. So, sorry.**

Chapter 4

I hear a door open and a voice with a southen drawl say, "In here Emmett." EMMETT! My brother bear's name is Emmett! Rose would cry if she knew this. The man she fell in love with was named Emmett. I wounder if maybe just maybe Edward Volturi found him in time to change him or does he just have the same name as Rose's Emmett, like how Edward Volturi has the same name as my Edward.

"That is a lot of blood," said a cold voice I did not know.

"Yes, it is a lot of blood and yet her heart still beats, even with the bullet in it," Aro answerd.

"Rein is comming," a young female voice said, Jane I think.

"Very good Jane, now go find yourself a nice human to snack on," Aro said.

I hear Jane puff up and leave the room, smart girl never disobay Aro Vulturi. I listen to her running steps until she was out of range, then I notice that another set of footsteps was near the door.

"Well when Jane came to me and said a little girl was shot I did not think it would turn out not to be a little girl. She looks around 17 maybe 18 at the most," a man said, must be the docter Aro sent Jane to get.

""You are right she is not little," Felix said, so he is here as well, great, note the sarcasem.

"Emmett put her on the bed be gentale with her as well," Doc said.

"I know and I have been gentale for some reason she reminds me of someone I knew when I was human," Emmett said.

"She looks farmilure to me but I cannot place her," Edward said.

"I think she might be kin to whoever she reminds the two of you of, for there is no way she is that girl even if you two are even talking about the same girl," the Doc said.

"The girl I am talking about could not be the girl Emmett is talking about for she looked like this when I was human, and the girl he is talking about looked like this when he was human, twenty years later, Rein," Edward said coldly, he must not like the docter much.

I feel someone tuch my chest and I all most slap the hand away but I am supose to be out cold so I did not.

"Stange, she is human right, this is not right," the Doc said.

"What is it Rein," Aro asked.

"She still has her heart and lungs, not only that but they are working fine. All that needs to be done is for me to remove the bullet," Doc said, he sounds unsure of himself and I can tell he does not like that.

"Then she cannot be human. I think we have here yet another vampire halfling. She makes the fith one, I am starting to think that females are the norm for a vampire halfling for I have only found one male, and this girl makes the fourth female. When she awakes I would like to talk to her to find out who her father is and see if he has any more children. If so I need to know how many and if any are male. Felix if you are here then you found the one that shot at my son," Aro said. So, I am not the only one of my kind, I wish to meet the others to see what they know.

"Yes, and I have him caged up and chained up in a cell not to far from this room. He can probly here every thing we say in here," Felix said.

I can not believe I am thinking this but poor Jacob. He is about to see why vampires fear the Volturi, well if Jane and Alce are used to get the information out of him.

"I will make him talk for harming her," a childlike male voice said, must be Alce, for he sounds close to the same age as Jane.

"I think I just got some information from the mutt down the hall. He can here us and heard that he had shot a vampire halfling. The thought he had was `I hope it was not the one that lives with the Cullen's' then some stuff about some treaty with them," Edward said.

"Cullen? Did he think Cullen? The girl I wanted to find lived with a Carisle Cullen," Emmett said. IT is Rose's Emmett.

"Well then she may just have been a vampire for the only Carisle Cullen I know of is a vegetarian vampire. Tell me did she have golden eyes," Aro asked.

"Yes, she did and she was the most beautiful women I have ever seen, or have seen since," Emmett said, how sweet he still thinks of her.

"Tell me Edward what color eyes did your nurse have," Aro asked him.

"Brown," Edward said, is it me or does he sound sad?

"Then if this girl is not her then she is gone Edward," Aro said.

"I know that," snapped Edward as he left the room.

"He is not happy to be reminded of his nurse. He was dieing when he met her after all. He might not want her to see him like this just as if all this time has not passed," the southen voice said, wait, Emmett said something of a brother from the South what was his name, Jasper that was his name. So, this means I now have two brothers here.

A cold hand touches my head, "Strange I cannot feel her brain waves," The Doc said, get use to being confused dude.

"What how come you cannot feel her brain activity, you touched her head right," Edward asked from outside the door. Why did he leave just to stand right out of the room.

"Eddie, why are you out there the girl is in here," Emmett asked, thanks Em I wanted to know the same thing.

"Her blood calls to me. If she is a halfling then I do not wish to change her before asking her, if I do not kill her that is," Edward said.

"She is your singer, this is odd for most halflings do not hold an intrest to any us but then I have not been near one bleeding before now and I have to say that I want this girls blood," Aro said. Great I am a freak amongst halflings.

"Well I need to get this bullet out, I think she is asleep right now. So, it would be the best time to do so," the Doc said right before he used his claws to get the bullet out. This time I could not help but claw his hand right off of his arm and let out a very angy growl at him not to mention look. That was all I could do before I passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have to do an Edwards POV here for she is out cold now and cannot here what is going on, I might add more POVs in this chapter to.**

Chapter 5

EPOV

I had left the room for I did not wish to kill this girl that looked a lot like my Nurse Isabella. I have given up hope on finding her for she must have died by now, if not then she is a hundred something now. I cannot hear her thoughts and Rein cannot feel brain movement, I fear something might have happened when she fell down the stairs. I hear Rein tear her shirt, he is about to remove the bullet from her heart. Then right as he removes it I hear a rip of vampire skin and a firec growl coming from the room. So, I go back in and see brown eyes in such a firce and angry glare at Rein before she passes out for real this time I think. It is after this that I notice Rein is missing a hand. This girl ripped his hand off, now I am sure she is a vampire halfling and might just might be my Nurse Isabella.

"She was awake after all then this means that she is a shield if Edward could not read her thoughts. Edward tell me did you hear anything from her," Aro asked me. I cannot stand the guy but he has adopted me as his son and I must answer him.

"No, I could not read her mind. I thought that she might have been passed out or something was wrong with her head after that fall down the stairs," I tell him, at the same time that I kick Reins hand away from him. He growls at me for that. I do not care I cannot stand the guy, he acts all nice to girls but he is the womanizer not me, like every one thinks. I have all ways wanted just one woman and that is my Nurse Isabella. I still do not know what happened to her.

"So, she is a sheild and a strong one at that to block both of your talents, I wounder if my talent will be blocked. If so then she will be the first halfling that has a talent," Aro said, but he is not that intrested in her, for halflings might be strong and rare, he has three of them here that keep him happy.

"I wounder if she knows how to lower the shield or if she even knew of the shield," I say to him, her blood is still tempting me, but I am keeping myself entertained by keepong Rein's hand away from him.

"She might not have known of it for most shields do not know of it until they meet someone whose talent does not work on them. Carisle has a daughter that can see the future of those around her, only it will not work on a halfling for they all are blocked to those that see the future. So, she would be use to that, IF she is Carisle Cullen's adopted halfling daughter that I have heard rumers of since the 1920's," Aro said. That is not to long after I was changed into a vampire. Could this girl realy be my Isabella?

_I wounder if this girl could be Edward's nures? Edward I know you are listening to my thoughts. Do you think this girl could be the nurse you have given up on ever finding? _Jasper thought, I nod my head to let him know that I think she just might be her.

_This girl is a halfling, she has brown hair and eyes. Wait! The nurse Eddie was looking for had brown hair and eyes. What if this girl is her. _Emmett thinks, he is smart but acts dumb and sometimes thinks dumb. One would never think that he has over seven diffrent degres, and knows over fifty diffrent launges.

_Just because you are Aro's son does not mean I won't rip you to shreads Edward. Now give me my hand. _Rein thinks, but he is bluffing, he would never do something that Aro would kill him over. After all he is in the danger zone with the way he treats ladies.

_I wounder if Carisle knows that this girl is here. She could have left without knowing I have heard that his halfling daughter is a handful all ways running away for months at a time. If this girl is her I will make sure she goes home, Carisle might not have joined us but he was a good friend. I will not have this girl scare him and his mate for long. _Wow, Aro must like Carisle a lot more than I had thought.

_Those leeches better not harm that girl. Even if she is not the one that I have heard rumors of or not. I still cannot even find her in other wolves thoughts, I have heard the rumors just like Leah but unlike her __**I**__ know that they are true. She had watched my father when he was little, but he never told me what she looks like or even her name. _The wolf thinks in his cage.

"Aro, what are we going to do with this girl. She is a halfling after all, and they are rare. Do you plan on keeping her here or letting her go home to her family if she is Carisle's daughter," Caius said. I have never liked him. Aro knows I do not like it here but he likes my talent even if it has become old news I could leave here when I want to as can Emmett and Jasper. I have been thinking of leaving and never comming back for a few weeks now.

"I think she can go home if she wants. She is not a danger to us and I have no wish to have to deal with yet another female halfling," Aro said. It is true he at first loved having them around until the monthly cycle came and then all of us male vampires had to run for cover for they went on a rampage and all most killed fifteen of the gards. Jasper was able to get them to calm down but we know now to let them have what ever they want when it is **THAT** time.

"Yeah, for this one might just kill Rein if he is not careful," I say as I once again kick his hand away from him. **(A/N: They are moving at vampire speed around the room.)**

"Edward, why are you keeping Rein's hand from him," Jane asks, when did she enter the room? (**Jane had re-entered the room when Edward re-entered, she snuck in and hid so that she would know what was going on.)**

"I'm boared and this halfling just ripped it off of him so I want to see if I can keep it off him until she wakes up," I tell her.

_Edward, give me back my hand or I will kill this halfling. _Rein yells in his thoughts, so, I trip him and he grabs Aro's arm and Aro hears just what he had thought.

"So, you would kill this halfling over something Edward is doing," Aro said as he ripped of one of Rein's arms. "You do not need this arm since you do not have a hand on it right now. When the girl wakes up I will let her decide your fate," Aro said in a tone that said it was final.

_He is in for it now, halflings can be pure evil when it comes to deciding one's fate. _Jasper tought, and he is right Aro let one of the female halflings here decide the fate of some one once. She had him ripped up slowly and each pice burned at a time starting with the toes on his feet. Did I forget to mention that before a pice was torn off the one before had finished burning. It took five months to kill that vampire, I felt sorry for him.

"Edward you have studdied medicen tell me how long before she wakes up," Aro said.

"I think anywhere in the next two days. If she heals at the same speed as the ones here that is. Also we might want to catch some animals for her when she wakes up to feed on, for if she is Carisle Cullen's daughter then she will not want human blood," I say, Rein is not the only doctor here, I just do not have the control that it takes to be a doctor. After all I have only been a vampire for 94 years, and Carisle Cullen was one for 120 years and still had trouble with the job. Now at 328 years old to this life he has the best control any has ever seen in a vampire.

"So, lets go and see what that mut down the hall has to say about this atempt to kill my son," Aro said, I say nothing for I know that just because he calls me that means I am safe and that it means that I can leave here as long as I call him `Father' that is. I really want to leave. I have even thought of going and meeting Carisle Cullen and try his way of life, I am sick of killing humans. The fear in their minds the thoughts that I hear as they die.

"So, mut what is your name," Emmett asks him. _This mut harmed that silly human. She reminds me of my angel. Edward if this girl is her sister that might mean she is your Nurse as well. _Emmett thinks to me.

"I am not telling a thing and let that girl once she is better go. If she is a halfling then she is part human and it is part of my job as a wolf to protect humans from you leeches," the mut said. _I will fight all of them if I have to, to get that girl out of here. _The mut thought.

"We will let her go if she wants to go that is. I have three female halflings here right now anyway, and I can discover what I want to discover about them from those three. Now what is your name," Aro asks.

"Yeah as if I will beleive what you say, Aro Vulturi. You collect vampires in a way that even us wolves cannot stand to think of," the mut said. He might just earn my respect if it was not for the fact that he just tried to kill me and he harmed this halfling that might be my nures. _I have to find a way out of here and to that halfling I cannot beleive that I have harmed a halfling. _The mut thought.

Jane and Alce stepped up next to each other they know what to do even if not told to. "You will tell us your name," they say at the same time.

"Yeah right," the mut said right before he started screaming from Jane's power. Alec's power is all most to him now. Jane removes her power.

"What is your name," they say at the same time again.

"None of your damn bussiness," the mut said. "Hey why can I not see? Hello? Hello? Shit what on earth is goin gone here? Why can I not hear now?" The mut said right before Jane sent him more of her power.

"What is your name, wolf," they ask as they remove their powers.

"Jacob Black," the mut said.

"He is telling the truth," Jasper said, he is another vampire that is sick of this life style for he can feel others emotions. I can tell that he hates to kill them for the same reason he can no longer take the fear.

"Now why did you try to kill Edward," the evil twins asked, though I have to say that Alce is not realy all that evil, most of the time that is.

"To start a war between the wolves and the Volturi. It was the only way I could think of that would give my pack the chance to fight the rulers of the vampire world," Jacob said. _It was also the only way to get rid of Edward Volturi. _Jacob thought.

"You do know that the bullet would not have harmed him, right," Emmett said. _This wolf is not to smart. _Emmett thought.

"It would have for if you look closer to the bullet you would find that it is not normal," Jacob said. _It is made to kill you leeches. _Jacob thought.

"Rein, bring me that bullet," Aro said.

"Yes, sir," Rein said back. _What ever you say sir, I hate this guy and I hate his son as well. _Rein said, so once again I trip him and he grabes the nearest thing Aro's arm.

"Well then if that is how you feel after we recive the halflings punishment for you thoughts then you will deal with mine and Edward's," Aro said.

"Yes, sir," Rein said as he ran out of the room to gte the bullet. He is now blocking his thoughts from me.


	7. Chapter 6

**A:N/ I know that this story might be a bit like "Bullet of Love", but I have been wanting to write a story about a halfling Bella for some time. I had had the first few chapters typed for some time just lost the junk drive that I had them on I finaly found it and started back on this story. No I have not quite on my other stories but I cannot at the time so I have dead ended on most of them and on some I cannot even work on for I have lost my copies of the story. My computer died and I was unable to get my documents off of it. I know that this story might be borning right now but it will get better.**

Chaper 6

EPOV

When Rein came back he had the bullet and that was when I notice something. It was not made of steel or lead or copper or even bronze metal like I had thought, but of parts of wolf and vampires with some sort of cemical in it that was starting to leak out.

"Very clever this could have killed him if that halfling had not jumped in the way. She must have some how known of your plan and tried to stop you. This just might mean that she is the halfling that my friend Carisle Cullen is taking care of, tell me are you from around the town of Forks," Aro asks him.

"Yes, it is not to far from my home. This means that I broke the treaty with the Cullen's by accident," Jacob said. _This means that if the Cullen's want to change someone then they can also it means they can now come onto our land._ Jacob thought I can tell he is upset over this.

"I am sure that this halfling will not tell the rest of the Cullen's of this event after all they have never told me of her. So, I take it they did not wish for me to find out about her and have told her to stay away from here. So, with her being her she will never tell them of this happening," Aro said, strange he seems to be acting nicer than normal. I remember that there was one patent at the hospital that I was at that was all ways mean until Nurse Isabella showed up then he was as nice as they come and not only that but polite to all of us around him. It would seem that this halfling has that same trait as my Nurse Isabella.

"I am sure that this halfling will not tell the rest of the Cullen's of this event after all they have never told me of her. So, I take it they did not wish for me to find out about her and have told her to stay away from here. So, with her being her, she will never tell them of this happening," Aro said, strange he seems to be acting nicer than normal. I remember that there was one patent at the hospital that I was at that was all ways mean until Nurse Isabella showed up then he was as nice as they come and not only that but polite to all of us around him. It would seem that this halfling has that same trait as my Nurse Isabella.

"I have never heard of you being nice to anyone, Aro Volturi. So, why should I belive you now," Jacob said, I must amit I agree with him on that line.

"I am not being nice I am just bored of female halflings if she was male then I would have kept the halfling but she is not male. I have no wish to deal with any more female halflings," Aro said. _Also I do not wish to make Carisle think that we need to be distoried he is very protective of his clan. _Aro thought, I knew there was more to the story. But could Carisle realy bring down the Volturi?

"Why do you no longer wish to deal with the female halflings?" Jacob asked. _Could it be that female halflings have some sort of power over him? _Jacob thought.

"If you are still here when they go on their monthly cycle then you will find out," Aro said.

"No, need to expaline any more my sisters force me and my dad out of the house and he is in a wheel chair when they are on **that**. I have no clue about halflings but I cannot put up with human females on **that **time of the month," Jacob said. As he did I caught glimps of his sisters during **that** time. I can see why he is fearfull of them.

"So, what esle do you leeches want or can I go to sleep now to try to escape your stench," Jacob said. _I knew that they had a set of evil twins but I did not know their powers were that strong._ Jacob thought, so he knew of Jane and Alce but not the exint of their powers.

"The halfling holds the cards of your future just as she holds Rein's future," Aro said as he got up and left. His brothers went with him, I noticed that they went back to the halflings room and sat down to wait.

"Well that was unexpected. Since when does others get to determin the future of others around here other than those three," Jacob said. I was just starting to think the same thing.

"He must be bored and decided to see just how evil she is," Felix said as he left to go stand in the halflings room as well. He was followed by Jane and Alce, then Rein.

"Well lets all go and hunt before going back into the halflings room," Jasper said as he left, I know that he is talking to me and Emmett for the others have hunted for today.

"Very well hey since we have a vegie here lets see how hard it is to hunt what she hunts. Do you know what she hunts do you think it is all deer or do you think they hunt the big game like bears as well?" Emmett said.

"They would hunt what is in the area. I do know that one of them is fond of hunting mountin lions for I find many of them drained of their blood," Jacob said.

"Cool! To think that one of them takes on a mountin lion! Most of the Cullen clane is female just think of them fighting with that mountin lion," Emmett said, strange as it is I do like the ideal of this halfling fighting with one.

"Emmett, I do not know what any of them look like so I cannot picture it. Now Edward can for I think he met Carisle Cullen once haven't you," Jasper said.

"Yes, he was one of my docters when I was human. I think it might be fun to see how they hunt and Jasper think of this halfling fighting a mountin lion for I think she might be a Cullen," I say to them. "Jacob thanks for the information on their hunting for I think we might need to bring back some blood for her when she wakes up," I tell him.

"Then bring back the animal alive if you can. I over heard the blond female and the pixie female talking about their sister hateing the blood bags that they keep on hand. She likes to hunt, their sister," Jacob said.

"Very well Emmett try to find the biggest bear to bring back. We do not have mountin lion so she will have to do with bear," I say.

"Fun, I get to find a bear to bring back. We will have to put it in the cage next to the wolf though," Emmett said.

"What! You have to have more cells than these two put it somewhere else than the one next to me," Jacob yelled as we ran from the room.

We made it out of the castle and into the woods. Before I spoke to my brothers.

"I am thinking of leaving here and going to find the Cullen clan. Do ether of you wish to come with me or do you wish to stay here," I ask them.

"I will come I have wished to find a calmer way of life than the one here," Jasper said.

"I will come as well, I have been with you two for so long that I do not wish be here when the two of you are out having fun. Plus my angel might have been a vampire in the Cullen clan I wish to find out if she is or not," Emmett said.

"Very well I will tell Aro that all three of us do wish to leave to find the Cullen clan after the halfling wakes up. I can tell him that we wish to make sure she goes home. As well as try their lifestyle for a few years. I just hope that it is not to hard to ajust to it," I say.

"Do you think he will let all of us go? After all you are the prince here and he will not want to let go of your talent," Jasper said.

"He will, see, my talent has become old news and he no longer finds it impressive. He told me that if I wished to leave then I could go as long as I have at least two guards come with me. That is why I asked you two, your the only ones that I would want to come with me. Not only that but I just do not like any of the other guards, they all love to fight and kill. You two do not like to do so and love to find stuff to do other than just fight," I tell them, we are running in the woods and I have yet to spot a deer or anything at all.

"Edward, I have yet to see a deer or any animals of any kind at that," Emmett said as we stoped.

"I have the same problem. Do you think that because of the vampires in the castle that they no longer live back here?" Jasper asked.

"No, they are here, listen, I can hear some," I said. I could hear some animals in the woods but for some reasion I could not find them.

"It would seem that it is harder to hunt animals that it is to hunt humans. It might just be fun to be a vegie vampire it that is the case," Jasper said. He dose not remember much about his human life but he dose remember being a hunter.

"Lets split up maybe we will have better luck on our own," I say to them.

"All right lets see who finds the bigest deer or animal of any kind at that," Emmett said.

"I'm in," Jasper said as he ran off.

"Same here," I say as I run off.

I ran for some time before I found a decent size buck and I decided to try my luck with him. It was harder than I thought for he managed to rip my shirt with his antlers before I could bite into him. After I finish I look into Jasper and Emmett's minds to see how they are doing and find that they too have found a buck. They also think that it will be fun to try this life for the prey seems to fight back far more in this life style all the way to the end, unlike with humans the pass out from fright after just a few minutes. I grab the buck and run to find my brothers. I meet up with them and find that they found a buck that was just a tad bit smaller than mine. I win this round.

"Now, lets find something for that halfling to feed on," Jasper said. I can tell that he is not upset over this kill for he could not feel the animals emotions as he fead off of it.

"Lets see who can find a bear first and then bring it back here alive to see who has the bigest one," Emmett said as he ran off to find one.

"All right," Jasper said as he ran off.

I just started to run and then think back to what I know about bears. I change my direction for I think I know where to find the bigest one now. I reach the cave and look in sure enough a bear is asleep inside. A nice size one to, I grab it and it wakes up. The bear is a handful but I get it back to the spot that I am to meet up with my brothers and find that they are not back and are blocking their thoughts from me at that. I hear another bear roar and see Jasper comming back with a lager bear than mine. I did not win this time.

"Nice catch Edward, but that bear is small for that breed of bear," Jasper said.

"It is I do not know much about bears never paid much attention to them to tell the truth," I say, right as a very angry bear roar sounded and I look to find that Emmett has won this round. His bear is huge and I have to say I think that it might be to much for that halfling.

"Ha! I win. You two can let your bears go for I am keeping this one for that halfling," Emmett said as he started to head back to the castle at human pace with the bear roaring and clawing at his back in vain.

"Well it was fun to find this bear but I think I will try it instead of letting in go," Jasper said as he bit into the bear. _Its better than the deer. More potent and filling in a way._ Jasper thought. I think I will try it as well, so I bite the bear I caught and he is right I think I like bear better than deer blood.

"I see you two are trying bear blood its good I acedently killed the first bear I found so I drank it and found they tast good," Emmett called back to us as we finished our bears.

"You are right they are good, I think we made the right choice in animal for the halfling to eat once healed," Jasper said, it is then that I notice gold flakes in his eyes.

"A few more hunts like this and our eyes will be gold like the Cullen's" I say to them as we walk back to the castle with the bear.

"I like that for I do not wish for to take the chance of this halfling to see me with red eyes, for if she is that angels sister then I do not wish to have red eyes," Emmett said.

"She would not judge you for it," I tell him.

"I know but I still think that it might scare her," Emmett said in a sad voice he must think of her as a sister by now.

"I dout she would be scared for long especaly of you Emmett. You are like a child no one can stay mad at you or afraid of you for long," Jasper said. _I am the one that might scare her with these battle scars. _Jasper thought.

"Hey lets not think of that but of how that wolf will react to when we put the bear in the cage next to him," I say to change the subject.

"I bet he wets himself," Emmett said with a laugh as the bear finished off the back of his jeans.

"I bet it scares him so much he phases in to a wolf and then wets himself," Jasper said.

"In other words he is going to wet himself? You two just love to scare people to that point don't you," I say as I laugh as we enter the castle, we move at vampire speed at this point to hurry up and see what will happen.

"What is that noise," I hear Rein ask? I see every one look out of the door to see what is going on and some start to laugh as Emmett runs by since he now has no clothes on because of the bear. Emmett being Emmett even does a little dance for them.

"Thank God, Jane went for a hunt," Marcus said, in a low voice as if unsure of Emmetts mentle state.

"Oh shit I forgot about Jane," Emmett said as he opened the cage door next to the one Jacob was in to toss the bear in. Jacob is up against the other wall of his cage out of the reach of the bear in a second and I can tell he needs to go to the bathroom but is holding it in for as long as he Emmett runs to his room to get some clothes with _The_ _Strik_ by _Ray Stevens _playing in his head.

"Will someone ether move that bear or move me to another cage! Please I do not like being this close to one when in human form," Jacob yelled. We just left him there and all went back to the healing room to wait for the halfling to wake up.


	8. AN

**A/N: Sorry for not updateing in a while. I have found four stories of mine that I had hand wrote when my computer was broken and I have decided to type them up I will finish these stories it just might be a while. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**

**Stories:**

**The Other "Were" - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The She-Wolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Found Werewolf - A Darkest Powers story. (I have finished typing this one.)**

**The Pen Pal Lord - A Darkest Powers story.**

**Sparks Fly - A Twilight story**

**None are finished yet but I will finish them. I am just typing up what I had writen when I had no computer.**


End file.
